


reed/victor

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [30]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	reed/victor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-10-07

No matter that Reed is the scientist, Victor considers everything an experiment. Like this. Like now. It wasn’t through chance that they ended up at the fraternity party and it certainly wasn’t circumstance that kept Reed’s glass full of whatever it was they had in the barrel, and it wasn’t anything other than a deliberate lie that there wasn’t illegally obtained Everclear in the Jell-O shots. 

It was pure science.

Science and cunning and determination. The same three things that led to this moment – Reed blindfolded, headphones on, tied down and completely helpless, lost to any sensation and completely unaware of when Victor might touch him. He’s been like this for hours, though he’s only been awake and marginally sober for two. In that time, Victor’s run an ice cube along Reed’s spine, sliced the inside of Reed’s thigh with a razor blade and run his tongue over the curve of Reed’s balls. 

It’s early Saturday afternoon on a long weekend, and they don’t actually have classes again until Tuesday evening. Victor smiles. It’s going to be a very informative weekend.


End file.
